characterfandomcom-20200223-history
KidsCo
KidsCo is an international children's entertainment brand founded by Canadian broadcaster Corus Entertainment's Nelvana Enterprises, American-based producer DHX Media, and European broadcaster Sparrowhawk Media Group in April 2007.[1] By the end of 2007, Sparrowhawk was purchased by media conglomerate NBC Universal, thus giving the company its share in the brand. In June 2008, DiC Entertainment was acquired by DHX Media, thus also having a stake. The owners plan to place stand-alone cable networks and multimedia websites on all points of the globe (with the exception of North America) over the course of the next two years[when?].[2] The network is currently based in London.[citation needed] The first KidsCo networks were launched in Poland, Romania and Turkey on September 7, 2007.[3] The channel also launched in Hungary, Ukraine and Russia by the end of 2007. On January 1, 2008, KidsCo launched in the Philippines on SkyCable and in the Arab World on Orbit Showtime[4] and announced plans to expand to Indonesia, Hong Kong, South Korea and Singapore on March 20, 2008. On the first trimester of 2009 the channel was launched in Portugal on Optimus Clix. The channel become available also on Vodafone Casa TV platform on July 25, 2010. On November 15, 2009, KidsCo launched in Australia on Foxtel. On November 27, 2009, Kidsco launched in Cyprus on CytaVision. In November 2009, Kidsco launched in Greece on Conn-x TV and on November 2010 on On Telecoms too. On the 1st of May 2010 Kidsco launched in South Africa on TopTV and on DStv on July 12, 2010. [2] KidsCo intend to launch throughout France, Italy, Germany, Belgium, The Netherlands and the United States in the future.[5] Despite numerous claims of an imminent UK launch since 2007, the channel has no presence in the country.[6][7][8][9][10] The re-run from Nickelodeon.[11] Shows *90210 *100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd *6teen *A Walk In Your Shoes *Ace Lightning *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Angela Anaconda *Angelmouse (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Babar the Elephant (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Batman (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *The Baby Triplets (As oart of Kids @ Kidsco) *Bananas in Pajamas (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Belle and Sebastian (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Beverly Hills Teen Club *Big And Hairy *Birdz *Blaster's Universe *Bommi & Friends *Boo & Me (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Budgie the Little Helicopter *Bug Alert (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Button Moon (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Care Bears (Nelvana episodes only) (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Charlie Brown and Friends (Season 1 only) (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Chorlton and the Wheelies (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Chucklewood Critters *Corduroy (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Cyberchase *Dennis the Menace *Dennis the Menace (1959) *Denver, the Last Dinosaur *Dink, the Little Dinosaur *Donkey Kong Country *Dusty's Treehouse *Edward and Friends (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *El Chavo: The Animated Series *Even Stevens *Evolution *Eyewitness *Fairly Odd Parents *Fat Dog Mendoza *Fimbles (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *The Ferals *Fifi and the Flowertots (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Franklin (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Fred Penner's Place *Future is Wild *Garfield and Friends (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *George Shrinks (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Gossip Girl *Groundling Marsh *Gulliver's Travels *Gumby *Hattytown Tales (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Heathcliff *Hilltop Hospital (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Hollywood 7 *Huxley Pig (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Inspector Gadget *Iz and the Zizzles *Jane and the Dragon (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Jass Time *Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors *Johnson and Friends (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Kappa Mikey (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Kid's World (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Kids Incorporated *L.A. 7 *Lassie *LazyTown *Little Bear (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Little Bill (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Magic Mountain (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Maisy *M.A.S.K. *Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! *Max and Ruby (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Medabots (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Merlin the Magical Puppy (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Miami 7 *Mighty Max (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Mighty Mouse *Mork & Mindy *Moschops (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Mummies Alive! *Jim Henson's Muppet Babies *My Best a Sixth Grade Alien (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *My Little Pony (My Little Pony 'n Friends episodes only) (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *My Parents Are Aliens *Ned's Newt (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Oakie Doke (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Ocean Star: The Quest *Old Bear Stories (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Pecola *Phred on Your Head Show *Pingu (Series 5 and only) *Pee-wee's Playhouse *Pelswick *Pororo the Little Penguin (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Postman Pat (Series 2 only) (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Powerhouse *The Raggy Dolls (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Rainbow Brite (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Ready or Not (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Real Kids Real Adventures *Redwall *Rescue Heroes *Rolie Polie Olie (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Round the Twist *Rubbadubbers (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Rupert (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *So Little Time (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Space Cases *Sabrina: The Animated Series *Secret Life of Toys *Snake Tales *Seven Little Monsters *Scout's Safari *Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century *Shpere *Sitting Ducks (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series) *Sonic Underground *Star Trek: The Animated Series (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Stoppit and Tidyup (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Street Sharks *Super Mario World *Super Why (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Tales from the Cryptkeeper *That '70s Show (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *The Adventures of Paddington Bear (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *The Beach Crew *The Berenstain Bears (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *The Forgotten Toys (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *The Koala Brothers (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *The Magic School Bus (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *The Muppet Show *The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo *The New Adventures Of Madeline (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *The New Adventures Of Ocean Girl *The Prince and the Pauper *The Shari Show (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *The Story of Tracy Beaker *The Tidings *The Tomorrow People *The Trojan Horse *The Wind in the Willows (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *The Wonder Years *Timothy Goes to School (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Telebugs (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Teletubbies (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Titch (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Today's Special *Turbo Dogs *Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea *Vegetable Soup *VeggieTales *Waybuloo (As part of Kids @ Kidsco) *Wimzie's House (As part of Kids @ Kidsco)